Cuando sonríes
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: Hugo Strange ha decidido conservar a Oswald para algunos más de sus experimentos con la mente. Mientras tanto, Jim Gordon ha aprendido y enviado inmediatamente a Nygma a Arkham. El hombre que encontró Ed en el manicomio, era muy diferente al que encontró en el bosque, y esta vez, la música no era la solución para su alma. Canon Divergence - Arkham. Drabble.


¡Hola chicos! Esta vez no tardé mucho en poner otra cosa… Tenía esta escena metida en la cabeza desde hace una semana o dos, así que, cuando vi que el prom era Arkham, dejé que saliera de mi sistema.

Siempre quise ver a Ed y Oswald juntos en Arkham… esperemos que el show sea renovado para aún tener la esperanza de verlos así~

 **Disclaimer:** Gotham es propiedad de Fox, Warner Brothers TV y Detective Comics. Lo único original aquí es mi historia.

* * *

Caminaba dando vueltas por toda la sala común, murmurando para sí mismo. La preocupación lo rondaba, lo hacia mover sus manos constantemente, apretándose entre ellas, o acomodando su cabello detrás de las orejas. Era ajeno al escándalo de los otros reclusos. No le era muy difícil ponerlos en orden, pero no podía concentrarse en ellos en momentos como esos.

Era un proceso cíclico. A veces tres días, a veces cuatro días, pero al menos dos veces por semana, Hugo Strange aparecía junto a dos de sus guardias y se llevaban a Oswald. Él siempre parecía asustado cuando sucedía, pero obedecía como un pequeño cachorro entrenado. Era todo un misterio… Y no podía resolverlo, que era lo más frustrante.

Desde que James Gordon lo había enviado a esta cloaca, tuvo como único consuelo buscar a su amigo, esperando poder escapar junto a él. O al menos poder rabiar sobre el imbécil de James Gordon, que se metió en asuntos que no le incumbían, o peor, que dejó abandonado a Cobblepot allí dentro, siendo que tomó la culpa del asesinato de Galavan por él.

Fue frustrante ante esa actitud dócil y deprimida del pingüino, darse cuenta de una cosa: Edward también había dejado abandonado a Oswald en Arkham. Simplemente nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que podría necesitarlo. No lo visitó una sola vez. Y ahora, algo le habían hecho. No, seguían haciéndolo. Pingüino despertaba gritando en medio de la noche, o a veces simplemente se quedaba largos ratos callado, sentado en una esquina de la sala común, como un muñeco sin voluntad.

No podía hacer nada para remediar ese error, pero si ahora estaban ahí dentro juntos, podía al menos encargarse de averiguar qué sucedía. Y especialmente cómo revertirlo. Aunque era difícil. Strange lo tenía bien vigilado luego de hacer muchas preguntas. No sería una sorpresa que resultara ser su siguiente experimento y terminara en el mismo estado… Tenía que cuidar eso también. Salir de su radar…

Era difícil, pues cuando Oswald aparecía de nuevo en la reja, se acercaba casi de inmediato. Justo como ahora. Los guardias lo escoltaban, pero venía con calma, prácticamente inconsciente, sus pasos eran mecánicos. Lo empujaban dentro de la sala común y cerraban con candado.

Esperó que se alejaran unos pasos para terminar se acercarse y tomar los hombros de Cobblepot. – Oswald. – Lo llamó, pero él sólo observaba al vacío. – Hey… – tomó su rostro con cuidado, pero nada. Solamente era un cascarón vacío por un rato. Lo guió con calma a una de las mesas de la sala y alejó a los otros reclusos. Siempre que se iba, temblaba, y siempre que volvía, presentaba catatonia. Debía ser paciente, hablarle despacio, incluso, algunas veces, simplemente quedarse callado y cuidarlo del escándalo de los otros pacientes.

Era hasta que veía moverse con rapidez sus largas pestañas y observar su alrededor que podía respirar, aliviado.

– ¿Mm? – Siempre encontraba a su amigo antes que cualquier cosa. – Oh, lo siento. Me perdí un rato, ¿De qué estábamos hablando…? – Era un tono suave y algo bobo… Aunque cuando lo internaron Oswald murmuraba que la terapia era aterradora, sin dar más detalles, ahora parecía tan traumática que la olvidaba al poco rato. Dificultaba aún más sus planes.

– No, no. Tú estabas hablando. – Lo animaba a buscar entre su memoria, algún retazo que pudiera darle una pista. – ¿No lo recuerdas?

– Uhm… Sí. Sí lo recuerdo… Creo… – Hacía todo un esfuerzo por tratar de recordar… pero no había nada en la cinta. Su mente estaba vacía, las lagunas mentales eran tan profundas como las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos tristes. – Uhm…

– La música Oswald… – Luego de unos minutos, proponía un tema. No llegarían a nada, y prefería tenerlo relajado el resto del tiempo.

– Ah, sí, la música. – Rió, algo avergonzado de su distracción. – M–me gusta mucho la música…

Edward suspiró, tratando de sonreírle y no preocuparlo aún más. – Sí, Oswald. A mí también me gusta la música. – Parecía que escuchar eso lo ponía alegre. – De hecho, encontré algo interesante. – Lo tomó de la muñeca, para llevarlo a una de las esquinas de la sala, una con pocas cosas olvidadas por los internos.

Había un viejo gramófono que solo en algunas ocasiones encendían, pero a Edward no le importó mucho romper el seguro días atrás y compartir un poco de esa música tranquila a sus compañeros. En serio parecía ayudarles, por algo Strange no lo detuvo.

– Estuve desempolvando y probando algunos de estos y finalmente encontré algo decente… – No era un fan acérrimo de la música, pero tenía gustos específicos y culposos. Louis Prima era uno de ellos. Encontrar uno de sus discos, en medio de este infierno, se sentía como haber encontrado un enorme tesoro.

– ¿Qué es? – parecía divertido de la situación, aunque no la entendiera por completo.

– Es un cantante que me gusta. Su ritmo es magnifico. – Sonreía, emocionado. Eso se contagiaba a Oswald, que asentía como si estuviera de acuerdo. – No es una de las obras que compuso, pero es un cover alegre, de un ya de por sí clásico. – El gramófono tardaba un tanto en funcionar, era una baratija vieja la que poseían, pero era lo que había.

Cobblepot esperó paciente, el ritmo pareció animarlo, pues sonrió ampliamente, observando a su amigo y encogiendo una de sus manos hacia sus labios, expectante. Edward se sintió aliviado de tenerlo de vuelta y más tranquilo. La música era un buen relajante, siempre podía acercarse a las emociones del pingüino con ella.

Lastimosamente, a los pocos segundos, las expresión de exjefe criminal volvió a cambiar.

 _When you're smilin', when you're smilin'_

 _The whole world smiles with you_

 _And when you're laughin'...keep on laughin'_

 _The sun comes shinin' through_

Nygma observó con preocupación como poco a poco su expresión se descomponía. Se llevaba las manos al rostro y parecía querer presionarlo con fuerza, pero sólo terminaba por formar puños y jalar sus mangas con la puntas de los dedos. Apretaba los labios, y sus ojos se volvían húmedos.

– Oswald, ¿Qué sucede? – Se acercó pronto, pero este ya había comenzado a llorar, presa del pánico y una profunda tristeza.

 _But when you're cryin'... you bring on the rain_

 _So stop your frownin'...be happy again_

 _Cause when you're smilin'...keep on smilin'_

 _The whole world smiles with you_

Era la música. Estuvo seguro cuando Cobblepot cubrió sus oídos y dejaba salir un ligero y bajo lamento, con la garganta ya muy ronca de tanto gritar en las sesiones de Strange. Ed no lo sabía, pero tan dulce canción fue dedicada a él cuando abrió su club… Por Gertrude Cobblepot.

– Ya no más… ya no más, por favor… – Edward quitó el Disco de inmediato, y al no tener una idea más clara, sólo atinó a refugiar a Oswald entre sus brazos. – Lo siento, lo lamento… – Murmuraba en medio de su llanto.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer. No sabía cómo consolar a alguien. Con trabajo lo había hecho en su departamento, cuando lo encontró herido. Pero este Oswald parecía aún más atormentado que el que sólo fruncía el ceño. Y ahora ni siquiera entendía del todo la razón.

– Lo siento, yo no quería lastimarla… Ed… Yo no quería lastimarla… – Seguía repitiendo en una mantra deprimente, mientras el castaño sólo acariciaba su espalda y un poco el despeinado cabello negro del "terror de Gotham." – Haz que se detenga Ed… – Rogaba y rogaba.

Tras las rejas, Strange y su asistente observaban complacidos los resultados de sus experimentos. Con sus sonrisas largas y desgraciadas. El odio hizo acto de presencia en el corazón de Nygma. No permitiría que esto continuara.

Escaparía, y sacaría a Oswald del infierno. Antes de que el infierno lo destruyera primero.

* * *

Luego de escuchar algo del OST de Gotham, me quedé prendida de Louis Prima gracias al Ed S2. Cuando escuché un poco más de él, encontré el cover de esta importante canción para Oswald~ Tenía que hacer que conectaran de alguna forma~

De todos modos, tengo la sensación como si el drabble no estuviera bien escrito, demasiado… vago. ¡De todos modos! Espero que les haya gustado 3

Espero verlos pronto con otro prom o algo extra, ¿Tal vez?

Os quieres y vigila

Ivy~


End file.
